


Wes’s Theories

by Pauliestorylover



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Gen, One Shot, POV Outsider, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauliestorylover/pseuds/Pauliestorylover
Summary: Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom; that much was certain. But how? How did Fenton obtain ghost powers?Wes had a list of theories.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Wesley Weston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Wes’s Theories

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Year of Cow Puns!

There were three certainties in Wes’s life: the sun rose from the east, his brother Kyle was an idiot, and Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom.

Opposite of those certainties was one uncertainty: how did Fenton end up with ghosts powers?

The most simple – and the most improbable – explanation was that Fenton was the child of a human and a ghost. Seeing how much the Fentons hated ghosts, it was highly unlikely.

Unless. Unless Fenton was unwittingly adopted by the Fentons. Or the ghostly parent had been disguised as a human. The Fentons’ hatred of ghostkind may just as well be a grudge evolved from family drama.

Perhaps this theory was more likely than he had originally suspected.

* * *

  * His mum fucked a ghost



  * His dad fucked a ghost



~~(Theory does not work as parents hate ghosts)~~ ~~~~

(Fucked ghost disguised as human???)

(FAMILY DRAMA)

  * Unwittingly adopted by the Fentons even though he is secretly half ghost



  * TL;DR one parent is a ghost



* * *

Wes’s second theory involved Fenton being bitten by a ghost.

Listen. LISTEN. There were more than enough tales that involved being bitten by supernatural creatures, the two most obvious examples being werewolves and vampires. If ghosts existed, what’s to say these tales – the tales of humans gaining supernatural abilities after being bitten by werewolves and vampires – didn’t have roots in ghost culture?

~~Spider-Man gained his abilities after being bitten by a radioactive spider. Ectoplasm was radioactive. All ghosts were radioactive. The theory held.~~

* * *

  * Bitten by a ghost



(Supported by werewolf & vampire lore)

(Real life Spider-Man??)

* * *

The third theory was that Phantom’s powers came from a ghost artefact.

This theory held more weight than most, seeing that there _were_ precedence of artefacts granting ghost powers. Wes had heard about an amulet that could turn people into dragons – which was _really_ cool, but that was besides the point.

(There were undoubtedly more artefacts like that, covered up by Fenton and his gang. Wes should investigate this after he finished the list.)

* * *

  * Granted powers by ghost artefact



(Proof: ghost dragon amulet (does it have a name??))

* * *

The fourth theory was that Danny Phantom was a human and a ghost cohabitating the same body. Fenton had once given a rant to Grey about the difference between overshadowing and occupancy, and why else would Fenton know the difference so clearly?

* * *

  * Human and ghost cohabitating body



(NOT overshadowing)

* * *

Wes’s fifth theory was that Fenton was the ‘bridge’ between the human world and the Ghost Zone. (Yes, this theory was inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender. No, that did not make it any less valid.)

Although, if Fenton was supposed to keep peace between humans and ghosts, he was doing a terrible job of it.

* * *

  * ‘Bridge’ between human world and spirit world



(Naturally manifested)

* * *

The sixth theory was human experimentation.

The less plausible explanation for this theory was that Fenton’s parents gave him ghost powers to protect humanity from ghosts – a fight-fire-with-fire type of approach. With how much the Fentons hated Phantom, this was highly unlikely, but Wes was trying not to rule out any possibilities for now.

The more plausible explanation was that Fenton had been experimented on by his parents’ rivals. Wes knew from his not-quite-legal information gathering that Fenton had been kidnapped when he was six, only to be returned home one month later with no memory of his kidnapping. The perpetrator had never been caught.

If this didn’t count as suspicious, Wes didn’t know what did.

Perhaps Fenton had been kidnapped by the GIW? It would explain how much the GUW hated the Fentons, and its insistence on capturing Fenton. Why Fenton had been returned was a mystery worth another investigation.

* * *

  * Human experimentation



(By his parents to protect humanity from ghosts???)

(Theory doesn’t work as parents hate ghosts)

(By rivalling organisations – GIW??? – supported by kidnapping at six)

* * *

Wes’s last theory involved ecto-contaminatiom. It was a well-known fact that one should never accept food from the Fentons, even from Jazz, ‘the hot sister’. Any and all food that came in contact with the Fentons was at least a bit ectocontaminated.

With that in mind, Wes didn’t find it strange at all that Fenton might have ended up with ghost powers from ecto-contamination. Knowing the Fentons’ home, anything from eating ectoplasm to lab accidents was possible.

* * *

  * Ecto-contamination



  * Ate ectoplasm



(May have to continue to swallow ectoplasm for powers to continue working; more ectoplasm = more power???)

  * Lab accident, infused ectoplasm into blood



* * *

**_A complete list of Wes’s theories:_ **

  * His mum fucked a ghost



  * His dad fucked a ghost



~~(Theory does not work as parents hate ghosts)~~ ~~~~

(Fucked ghost disguised as human???)

(FAMILY DRAMA)

  * Unwittingly adopted by the Fentons even though he is secretly half ghost



  * TL;DR one parent is a ghost



  * Bitten by a ghost



(Supported by werewolf & vampire lore)

(Real life Spider-Man??)

  * Granted powers by ghost artefact



(Proof: ghost dragon amulet (does it have a name??))

  * Human and ghost cohabitating body



(NOT overshadowing)

  * ‘Bridge’ between human world and spirit world



(Naturally manifested)

  * Human experimentation



(By his parents to protect humanity from ghosts???)

(Theory doesn’t work as parents hate ghosts)

(By rivalling organisations – GIW??? – supported by kidnapping at six)

  * Ecto-contamination



  * Swallowed ectoplasm



(May have to continue to swallow ectoplasm for powers to continue working; more ectoplasm = more power???)

  * Lab accident, infused ectoplasm into blood



**Author's Note:**

> 1\. ‘Occupancy’ is basically a ghost occupying a human’s body without overshadowing the human
> 
> 2\. About the kidnapping, Danny was rescued by Clockwork, because I like Lost Time


End file.
